


mistakes we (don't) make

by Red_Tomato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Cualquier razón por la cual Kise se hubiese enamorado de él debía ser un error.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 9





	mistakes we (don't) make

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participó en el evento "¡Mes AoKi!" Para el grupo de facebook y comunidad Fanfiction AoKiLovers 2015"

Con la cabeza inclinada, bajo los efectos refrescantes del agua después de un buen partido de basket, Aomine deja escapar algo parecido a un sonido de satisfacción. Sus pensamientos son un caos mientras intenta digerir las últimas palabras que le dirige Kise antes de salir corriendo de la cancha pública hacia un destino desconocido para él.

 _—No es un capricho, solo me gustas,_ Aominecchi.

Había sido duro con él, era consciente de ello. Pero era demasiado para él procesar algo como eso, después de todo Kise, sabía acerca de sus gustos por las mujeres con grandes atributos e incluso durante secundaria ¡Ryōta salió con una de las chicas más populares! Era extraño pensar que se haya enamorado de él así de la nada cuándo nunca le había dado motivos para ello.

_—¿Estas de joda verdad?_

_— ¿Tan difícil es de creer?_

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva bajo la ducha y sin soportarlo ni un minuto más sale de la bañera con una toalla en su cintura y una sobre sus hombros. Ha salido con más dudas que respuestas, y con una opresión en su pecho tan fuerte que debe respirar profundamente para recuperar la compostura.

.

.

Kise inunda sus pensamientos una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo, sus palabras llegan tan rápido que no hace nada más que esperar hasta que Satsuki le riña por perder el tiempo.

Analiza cada una de sus acciones, en cada palabra dirigida a Ryōta, y no llega a conclusión alguna.

Cualquier razón por la cual Kise se hubiese enamorado de él, debía ser un error.

.

.

La práctica es tan aburrida que está dispuesto a escaparse como cada viernes por la tarde pero sorpresivamente, Imayoshi les da el día libre —después de un discurso de responsabilidad y esas cosas— y se retira tan tranquilamente que se pierde por el camino más largo, el camino que le lleva cerca Kaijō.

La tarde cae más rápido de lo normal, probablemente por los cambios de horario que están a punto de aplicarse en la ciudad. Sus pasos hacen eco hasta que se pierden entre las voces de los estudiantes que en ese mismo instante parten hacía sus hogares, pasa de largo lo más rápido que puede, lo que menos quiere es encontrase con Kise. Y como una invocación divina puede verlo caminar unos metros por delante de él, junto al capitán de su equipo. Ese tipo que le ofreció su mano cuándo habían perdido el partido meses atrás.

Sus sentidos se vuelven como los de una pantera salvaje, su ira se incrementa y solo tiene una pizca de idea de lo que hace hasta que toma la mano del rubio y se aleja lo más rápido que puede bajo la atenta mirada de los estudiantes que pueden presenciar la escena y un Kise que no deja de gritar.

No sabe a dónde se dirige, es entonces cuando sus pasos le dirigen a un parque apartado en alguna parte de dónde están. Kise ha dejado de forcejear y en cambio se ha quedado callado esperando a que le diga algo, pero ni el mismo está seguro de que decir.

—Aominecchi.

Suelta su mano y se sienta en medio de la cancha de basket callejero, mirando el cielo rojizo que azota la tarde.

Ryōta le mira distante, ha pasado una semana desde su último encuentro y no sabe cómo reaccionar. No tiene la menor idea de qué demonios hacer o decir.

—Kise.

Evita su mirada, y la opresión en su pecho vuelve otra vez.

—¡Maldición toda la estúpida semana en lo único que he pensado es en ti, estoy tan perdido que ni siquiera sé porque te he traído aquí!

Kise muerde su labio inferior, sus ojos se abren levemente y su cuerpo tiembla, aunque no está seguro de si es por el frío que desde hacía unos minutos les pegaba de lleno en la cara o por la situación tan incómoda que se desarrolla entre ambos.

No está seguro de que hacer pero sus acciones —celos— le impulsaron a alejar a Ryōta de sus compañeros y ahora le impulsan a levantarse y tomarlo por el mentón acercándolo lo suficiente como para besarle apasionadamente.

—Lo que intento decir es que creo que también me gustas. Joder, todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es tan molesto.

Kise le mira con estupefacción, no está muy seguro de lo que pasa pero de lo que sí está completamente seguro, es que nada de lo que hace es un error. Después de todo, es Aomine Daiki y todas sus acciones —por más impulsivas que sean— son por una buena razón.

.

.


End file.
